Que te faut il de plus?
by Hachiiko
Summary: NEWS-RyoKeii Le couple de Ryo et Keiichiro eclatent quand Ryo dépasse les bornes.
1. La descente aux Enfers

POV Ryo

Il est 18h49, je rentre enfin chez moi. Je tourne la poignée, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un dedans, quelqu'un qui m'attend. Je sens une bonne odeur. Il est en train de faire le repas, comme toujours. Je cuisine aussi, mais je préfère quand c'est lui qui nous fait à manger. La saveur est différente.

Il est là, il me tourne le dos et comme il écoute la musique il ne m'a pas entendu. Je me place juste dérière lui et éteint le poste, le faisant sursauter. Il est mignon. Il se retourne et, quand il me reconnaît, me fait un grand sourire, la main posée sur le cœur.

-Tu m'as fais peur!

Ryo: Gomen Keii-chan…

Keiichiro: Ah nah ça marche pas les excuses! Fais toi pardonner!

Keiichiro: Moooh Keii-chan!

Keiichiro: Bisou !

Il est vraiment gamin des fois… mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime. Je lui souris et approche ma tête de la sienne. Délicatement je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont douces et chaudes, c'est un vrai régal.

Ryo: Alors?

Keiichiro: Bon, pour cette fois ça ira.

Ryo: Tu me dis ça à chaque fois… tu nous fais quoi de bon?

Keiichiro: Du curry!

Du curry! J'adore ça! Je l'embrasse de nouveau, mais cette fois plus violemment. Il en faut peut pour me rendre heureux.

Ryo: Je prépare la table.

Keiichiro: Oui merci.

Je sors ce qu'il faut et dresse la table. Il sert le repas et nous voilà en train de partager un tête à tête comme pratiquement tous les soirs depuis 2 ans et 5 mois (précis). Nous parlons de tout et de rien, de nos journées respectives, on s'échangent de petits mots d'amour, pas trop, je n'aime pas…mais à un moment il parle de ce qui me fache un peu en ce moment.

Keiichiro: Subaru est venu aujourd'hui. Pas longtemps avant que tu n'arrives. 10minutes de plus et tu le croisais.

Ryo: Pourquoi tu me parles de lui?

Keiichiro: Parce qu'il faut bien…il fait partit des Kanjani si je ne m'abuse.

Ryo: Oui, mais nous sommes un peu en froid et tu le sais très bien… ne me parle pas de lui…

Il m'énerve… il est parfaitement au courant que ma relation avec Subaru est un peu tendue ces derniers temps. Pas grand chose mais là, il me sort par les globes occulaires! Et Keii en remet une couche! Ce qu'il m'agace quand il fait ça!

POV Keiichiro

Allez c'est bon, il fait la tête! Quelle gamin celui là quand il s'y met! J'ai encore le droit de lui raconter ce qu'il m'arrive dans la journée. NEWS est en congé car lui travaille avec les Kanjani… pas de ma faute si MOI je suis en bon termes avec tous les membres.

Enfin, passons, y'a pire.

Le repas se termine et la bonne humeur est revenue. On passe la soirée sur le canapé devant un bon film dont nous ne voyons pas la fin car il n'a pas résisté à mes caresses et autres mots doux susurés à l'oreille entre deux baisers. Cela fait une semaine qu'on n'a pas couchés ensemble, elle a été dure pour lui alors je me suis retenu mais là, il a finit avec les Eitos pour le moment, alors j'en profite. J'ai trop envie de lui. Je me laisse entraîner jusque dans la chambre et nous faisons l'amour toute la nuit, comme à chaque fois.

Le matin, je me reveille avant lui. Son bras et posé sur ma hanche. Je me retourne et le découvre encore tout endormie, sur le ventre et un bras sous le coussin. Il est vraiment beau quand il dort. C'est un vrai plaisir pour les yeux. Ses traits que je vois souvent tendus par le stress ou le travail acharné sont au repos et lui confère ce visage d'enfant que j'aime tant. Je me rapproche de lui et l'embrasse sur le front. Je me lève et prépare le petit déjeuné.

Soudain j'entends un grand bruit dans la chambre, de l'agitation. La porte de la salle de bain claque violemment pour se rouvrir 5 minutes plus tard. Il a peut être eut peur que je sois partit… il pense que je suis un coup d'un soir après 2ans?

Ahlala Ryo. Il ouvre la porte de la chambre et je m'avance vers lui, un plateau déjeuné dans les mains.

Keiichiro: Je t'ai préparé le petit dejeu…

Ryo: Pourquoi tu m'as pas reveillé plus tôt? Je suis à la bourre maintenant!

Keiichiro: Mais… tu es en repos…

Ryo: En repos? Tu te fous de moi? J'ai tout le retard de NEWS à rattraper! On peut vraiment pas compter sur toi dans ces cas là!

Il sort de l'appartement en courant. Il m'avait pourtant dit hier qu'il était libre aujourd'hui. Il ne m'a même pas dit aurevoir, pas de bisou, rien…juste des cris et des reproches. C'est fréquent ces derniers temps… je pose le plateau sur le bar, je sens les yeux me piquer et les larmes montent. Je m'asseois sur un des tabourets et cache mon visage dans mes mains. Qu'ai je fais de mal?

POV Ryo

C'est pas vrai! Je suis vraiment trop à la bourre! Il aurait put au moins me reveiller! Il va me dire quoi Yamapi à le faire attendre comme ça. Et moi je vais lui dire quoi? « Désolé Tomo-chan, mais je suis en retard parce que hier, Keii-chan a pas put se retenir et on s'est envoyés en l'air comme jamais… » Non ça passe pas… raaaah Keii-chan! Il accumule les bourdes en ce moment, c'est d'un pénible! Heureusement que je suis du genre réactif, je récupère le coup à chaque fois.

Me voilà devant le bâtiment de la Jimusho. Je salue deux trois personnes vite fait et me dirige vers notre salle de répet'. J'ouvre la porte mais elle est vide.

C'est rare que Yamapi soit en retard… ça fait tout de même 45 minutes que j'aurais du être là. Ah mais peut être qu'il est partit! Et merde! Je sors mon portable de mon sac et l'appelle.

Tomohisa: *voix pâteuse*Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Ryo: Gomen! Je suis vraiment en retard mais je me suis pas réveillé et…

Tomohisa: De quoi tu parles?

Ryo: Bah tu dois m'aider pour les chorégraphies et tout le retard…

Tomohisa: Ryooooooo c'est demain ça!

Ryo: Eh? Majide?

Tomohisa: Mais ouii! K'so t'es chiant là quand même! J'ai eu une rude nuit, si tu vois le truc!

Faiblement j'entends la voix de Jin marmonner un furieux: putain mais c'est qui le con qui appelle à 9h du mat? Y'en à qui baisent la nuit!

Mes joues s'empourprent, j'avais comprit ce que disait mon leader mais Jin a toujours une façon bien à lui de faire passer le message…

Ryo: Gomen gomen, je te laisse alors. Re…repose toi bien. Bise à Jin! Et dis lui que moi aussi j'ai des activités pendant mes nuits et qu'il se fait jamais violence pour pas m'appeler à 6h du mat,lui!

Tomohisa: Oui je lui dirais…

Jin cri un : « je t'enmerde Ryo » qui me fait rire. C'est toujours comme ça entre nous.

Tomohisa: Bon il a entendu. Bonne journée Ryo-chan… profite bien de Keii-chan!

Jin: T'inquiète il a déjà profité!

Ryo: Je t'enmerde Jin

Jin: Yeaw!

Ryo: Yeaw! Bon allez, bye bye!

Je referme le clapet de mon portable et retourne à l'appart. J'ai la main sur la poignée mais au moment où je l'abaisse, mes mots me reviennent à l'esprit. J'ai insjutement accusé Keiichiro. Je suis trop bête moi… il y était pour rien cette fois ci… faudra que je m'excuse…

J'ouvre complètement là porte et m'engouffre dans l'astmosphère familière de notre petit chez nous.

Ryo: Keii-chan je suis…

Mais je me stoppe. Il est là, sur le tabouret. Cette fois non plus il ne m'a pas entendu, mais là c'est à cause de ses pleurs. Il sont forts et me brisent le cœur. Il n'y a pas de doutes que c'est à cause de mes paroles.

Je m'avance vers lui et le prends dans mes bras. Je lui lance des dizaines de « désolé » ou de « pardon ». Il semble se calmer un peu puis me repousse.

Keiichiro: A…alors? Pourquoi t'es revenu?

Ryo: En fait… les repet' sont demain…

Keiichiro: … et bah oui…

Il se lève et reprend le plateau déjeuné.

POV Keiichiro

Ah bah voilà! Il m'a crié dessus pour rien encore une fois! Il s'emporte beaucoup trop vite! Il est concient de ce qu'il dit ou quoi? Je ravale mes dernières larmes et vais vers l'évier avec le plateau. Je n'y ai pas touché. Je laisse couler mon jus d'orange dans le lavabo et quand je prends le premier bol, ses bras enlassent ma taille. Il se serre contre moi et planque sa tête dans mon cou. Son souffle chaud fait bouger mes cheveux roux et je frissonne. Dieu sait comme j'aime quand il me serre comme ça. Seulement les événements de ce matin me restent en tête. Je reprends le bol et, reculant un peu, j'ouvre le placard sous l'évier et jette le contenu à la poubelle. Je lui laisse le sien, après tout il a peut êtrre faim a voir galopé comme un dératé. Je m'écarte de lui et me dirige vers la chambre.

Ryo: Tu ne manges pas?

Keiichiro: Non merci je n'ai pas faim…

Dois je le dire? Oui…

Keiichiro: Tu m'as coupé l'appétit.

Je ne le vois pas, mais je sais qu'il s'est raidit. Il réagit toujours comme ça quand je le met face à la réalité.

Je passe à la salle de bain. J'en ai vraiment marre de cette situation. J'ai l'impression de réagir comme un enfant mais c'est toujours de ma faute avec lui, il n'y ait jamais pour rien.

Sous l'eau de la douche, je repense à tout ça et me dit que c'est peut être du à la fatigue… être dans deux groupes… oui mais il l'a accepté! Oh et puis zut! C'est lui qui est en tord, pas moi.

Une fois habillé, je sors de la salle de bain et le voit. Il est assit sur le bord du lit, face à la fênetre et à la tête posé sur ses mains jointes.

Je me stoppe. Je vois bien qu'il s'en veut… mais un peu ça va, trop c'est trop.

Keiichiro: Je vais faire des courses.

Il ne me répond pas et c'est d 'autant mieux.

Je sors de l'appartement…

Les jours passent et nous ne nous sommes pas encore redisputés. Pourtant il y a comme une tension entre nous. On ne se câline que quand on est sur le canapé et encore c'est peu car je j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Je dois bien me l'avouer. L'atmosphère est devenu pesante et je suis mal à l'aise dès qu'il est près de moi. Chacun de mes gestes semblent le gêner et chacunes de ses paroles m'effraient. J'ai toujours cette apréhension qu'il me porte responsable.

J'ai peur, mais ça n'arrive pas.

Du moins, ce n'est pas arrivé quand je le pensais. La dernière crise qu'il m'a faite, c'était une nouvelle fois à notre appartement. Devrais-je dire qu'il a été généreux? Patient? Car il était déjà très énervé au studio. Il n'a explosé que quand je lui ai dit que je sortais voir de la famille.

Ryo: Non mais c'est pas vrai! Tu sors encore? T'as pas l'impression que tu me délaisses complètement ces derniers temps? T'es jamais là, on se vois jamais! Combien de temps ça fait qu'on a pas passé une soirée tout les deux tranquille?

Là je craque.

Keiichiro: Ca fait trois jours Ryo! Trois jours! Seulement trois jours!

Ryo: Justement!

Keiichiro: Quoi justement ? Tu crois que un mois et trois jours c'est comparable? Quand tu étais avec les Kanjanis j'ai passé un mois tout entier à manger mes repas seul, regarder la télé seul, aller au lit seul. C'était rare que tu reviennes le soir avant 2h de matin voir plus! Tu crois vraiment que je pouvais t'attendre toute la nuit? J'ai un drama à tourner,j'ai des émissions à faire! Moi aussi j'ai une vie Ryo!

Je tourne les talons et m'enferme dans la chambre. Je l'entends crier des trucs comme «Et bah tu sors plus? » ou «Dépêche toi, ta mère t'attend ».

Quand je ressors il est surprit de me voir porter un grand sac.

Ryo: Où tu vas? En camping?

Keiichiro: Je me tire d'ici, ça te va?

Il est bouche bée alors que je me dirige vers la porte. Je l'ouvre et il me tire par le bras.

Ryo: Attends! T'es malade ou quoi?

Keiichiro: J'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour un con. Je suis pas à ta disposition Ryo.

Ryo: Mais tu vas où là?

Keiichiro: Chez ma mère !

Il me lâche le bras mais ses yeux ne lâchent pas les miens.

Ryo: Tu veux dire…que tu me quittes?

Keiichiro: Je ne sais pas… il s'agit peut être juste d'une pause… tout ce que je sais, c'est que si je reste avec toi pour l'instant je vais étouffer. Non en fait, j'étouffe déjà.

Ryo: Keii-chan…

Cette fois ci il baisse les yeux et ils se remplissent de larmes qu'il tente de cacher.

Keiichiro: Peut être que je reviendrais… peut être pas… je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer. Peut être que ça va marquer notre fin, mais peut être que ça va marquer un nouveau début pour chacun de nous.

J'ouvre plus grand la porte et la passe. Je me retourne une dernière fois.

Keiichiro: Tu verras ce que ça fait de passer un mois tout seul. Crois moi, après ça, trois jours ça te feras plus rien… Je m'en vais , Ryo.

Je referme la porte et sors de l'immeuble. Je monte dans ma voiture et roule vers la maison de mes parents. Je pleure, en silence mais je pleure, une vrai fontaine. Quand j'arrive enfin je reste un moment dans la voiture à me calmer et sècher mes larmes. Quand enfin je sors, ma mère voit immédiatement qu'il y a un problème et ses bras rassurants m'enveloppent. Je pleure de nouveau et plus fort.

Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui. Notre amour me tuait petit à petit… Je pense qu'il l'avait aussi comprit mais qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Maintenant qu'il est face à la réalité des choses, que lui faut-il de plus?


	2. Un mal pour un bien

Pov Keiichiro:

Cela fait une semaine que je suis partie de l'appartement. On n'a rien dit aux membres du groupe, mais ils s'en sont aperçut d'eux même. En même temps, le matin je ne fais que saluer Ryo, je ne l'embrasse pas, on ne rentre plus ensemble, on ne se bécote plus, plus de câlins, de mains entrelacées… plus rien.

Yamapi est venu vers moi en me disant « c'est fini entre vous? ». Je voulais répondre que oui, en effet… mais ma voix ne sortait pas… j'ai juste… hoché la tête tristement. Je me croyais plus fort que ça.

Ryo lui avait dit que c'était bel et bien fini, que ce n'était pas un pause, qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que je revienne vers lui.

Comment ça que je revienne vers lui? Et pourquoi pas le contraire? Quel enfoiré celui là!

Je suis sortie de la salle presque furieux. Bien entendu, Shige m'a suivit mais je l'ai envoyé promener, je n'avais pas envie de parler. Il l'a comprit et est retourné dans la salle.

Pov Ryo:

Ils n'ont vraiment pas mit longtemps à s'en rendre compte… ils me demandent tous si je vais bien, si on est sérieux…

Bien sûr que je vais mal, bien sur que c'est du sérieux! Ma relation avec Keiichiro était une de celles que les gens appellent « passionnées ». Un amour tout ce qu'il y a de plus ardent, une fidélité respectée, une joie non dissimulée… des disputes fréquentes, de vraies engueulades, des regrets, des réconciliations…

Nous sommes… étions un couple.

Je me sens mal, j'étouffe sans lui. Sa présence me manque, son rire franc me manque, les courbes de son corps me manquent, la chaleur de ses bras me manque, sa stupidité même me manque…

J'ai mal, je me referme sur moi depuis une semaine, je ne parle que quand c'est nécessaire et pour dire le stricte minimum. Mes sourires ne sont que mensonges et Keiichiro n'est que silence face à moi.

Pov Keiichiro :

Je suis rentré chez moi, chez mes parents. J'en avais marre ! Pourquoi ça pouvait pas se passer doucement cette rupture ? Hein ? Pourquoi est ce que les autres devaient nous regarder comme si on était des bombes à retardement, pourquoi j'ai envie de me jeter sur lui dès que je le vois, pourquoi j'ai envie de l'étrangler dès que je le vois, pourquoi il me regarde comme si j'avais commis une atrocité ?

Une atrocité ? Mais non… j'ai juste fais le bon choix, je me suis protégé ! Oui c'est ça, l'instinct de survie… il y est aussi en amour, non ?

J'ai voulu sauver mon esprit, au détriment de mon cœur.

Pourtant je l'aime… je l'aime encore, cet abruti de Ryo, je l'aime encore comme un fou.

Je suis sur le balcon. Il n'y en a qu'un est il est au niveau de ma chambre.

Je me pose par terre près de la porte fenêtre. Et je pleure. Encore. Parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Je veux être loin de lui pour me préserver.

Je veux être près de lui pour être protégé de ses bras.

Je veux être avec lui pour le voir sourire.

Je veux être à distance pour le voir évoluer sans être blesser…

Que dois-je faire alors ?

Avec lui j'ai mal.

Sans lui j'ai mal.

Pov Ryo :

Il est partit. Shige me la dit et j'ai sentit que ça voix avait cette tonalité de colère contenue.

-Ah.

C'est tout ce que j'ai dit. Il me regarde outré puis s'avance vers moi et agrippe mon col.

-Mais bon sang ! Où t'as merdé ?

Comment ça « où J'AI merdé » ? Et pourquoi pas lui ? Hein ? On est deux dans un couple que je sache. On est deux à se disputer sans arrêt, on est deux à s'excuser par la suite ? Pas seulement moi !

-Lâche moi…

Il m'énerve lui aussi ! C'est pas ses affaires que je sache, c'est entre moi et Keiichiro !

-Lâche moi !

J'ai repoussé ses mains et suis partit à mon tour. Je prends le volant de ma voiture et fonce jusqu'à l'appartement.

Cela fait une semaine qu'il est partit, une semaine que je suis totalement seul dans ce grand espace.

Il y a encore des affaires à lui, mais il ne viendra pas les chercher. Je me dis qu'il ne vient pas parce qu'il a peur de ne plus repartir, de rester à nouveau avec moi. Mais je pense aussi très fort que c'est aussi parce qu'il ne veut pas me voir plus que de nécessaire. Au travail c'est largement suffisant pour lui, je suppose.

Je vais dans la chambre, ouvre la penderie et en sors vaguement un t-shirt quand il se déplie, je me rends compte que c'est un t-shirt à Keiichiro. Jaune pâle avec un motif rouge dessus. Je le connaît bien celui-là, c'est un de ses préférés, je me demande pourquoi il ne l'a pas prit. Mes doigts passent sur le tissu et le froissent un peu… je l'ai touché tellement de fois ce t-shirt, quand il le portait. C'est vraiment étrangement, la sensation n'est pas la même. D'agréable et rassurante, elle est devenue froide et rêche.

Mais peut être que je me fais des idées.

Pourtant ces idées ont bel et bien réussi à me faire pleurer.

J'approche le tissus de mon visage et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il sent encore son parfum. Alors je pleure encore plus, encore plus fort. Es jambes me lâchent et je tombe à genoux contre le parquet de la chambre.

Pov Keiichiro :

Mes larmes sont parties, et je me sens un peu mieux. Par contre mon haut lui est tout trempé. J'ai pas vraiment envie de choper la mort. Je me lève et vais dans ma chambre. L'armoire est ouverte, j'ai oublié de la fermer ce matin ? Bah, pas grave… comme ça j'ai pas à l'ouvrir. Je fouille parmi mes affaires.

-Heu…

Bah pourquoi y'a plus de t-shirts ? Des jeans en pagailles des sous vêtements aussi… mais pas de t-shirts ! Mayday mayday ! Koyama en détresse !

-Je les ai tous utilisés ? Déjà ?

Bah faut dire que j'ai prit ce qui me passait sous la main, j'étais furax j'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe.

-Tss… j'ai pas le choix visiblement…

Je prends mes clés et monte dans ma voiture en direction de mon ancienne résidence. Je monte les marches des 5 étages puis toque à la porte. Aucunes réponses. Il a du rester là bas, à s'entraîner. Il bosse dur.

Heureusement que j'ai pensé à prendre les clés, mais en fait, c'est ouvert.

-Heu… Ryo ?

Pas de réponses. Je m'avance dans l'entrée.

-Ryo ? J'espère qu'il a pas oublié de fermer en partant ce matin. Nan c'est pas le genre de Ryo ça…

Alors une idée me vient à l'esprit : un cambrioleur ! J'ai vraiment peur tout d'un coup. Et si c'était vraiment ça… et si Ryo était bien rentré mais que le voleur l'avait assommé… voir pire ! Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça !

-Ryo…

Bon au moins, je sais qu'il n'est i dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon, ni dans l'entrée, sinon je l'aurais vu. Il ne reste que deux choix… la salle de bain et la chambre. Je vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de voler une salle de bain comme celle-ci… donc

-La chambre.

C'est vraiment effrayant. J'avance tout doucement…

Pov Ryo :

J'entends du bruit. On dirait une voix. Et en plus elle dit mon prénom ! Nah, je plane complet, Ryo mon grand t'es raide défoncé c'est tout ! Tu crois sentir le parfum de Keiichiro sur le t-shirt, tu crois entendre des voix… mon vieux, arrête la beu !

-Ryo ?

Uwaaa ! C'est encore pire ! Bon je vais aller prendre un verre d'eau moi, une aspirine avec et puis dodo…

Je me relève, replie le t-shirt de Keiichiro et le replace dans la penderie et ouvre la porte.

-WAAAA !

-KYAAAH !

Je tombe à la renverse de surprise. Juste devant moi se tient une personne… hey mais…

-Keii-chan ? Qu'est ce que tu…

-Ryo !

Et là, il se jette se moi, me prenant dans ses bras.

-T'as rien ?

-Heu non…Mais…

-J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé un truc ! Avec un cambrioleur et tout ! Ryo !

Il était vraiment effrayé. Ses bras autour de ma nuque serrait si fort que en cru en étouffer…

Mais finalement, je me sentais si bien. Cette douleur me faisait du bien. N'allait aps croire que je suis maso… mais je sentait le corps de Keiichiro tout contre le mien. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'imprégnait au mien.

-Un cambrioleur ?

-Oui ! La porte était ouverte mais tu répondais pas… j'ai eu, peur tu peux pas savoir !

Je le sens trembler un peu, alors je passe mes bras autour de sa taille, les mains dans son dos. Sa tête est placée dans mon cou de façon à ce que ma bouche se retrouve juste à niveau de son oreille. Je lui murmure.

-Je vais bien Keii-chan… je vais bien…

Je le sens se décoller de moi, il me regarde et puis, sans hésiter, les yeux encore mouillés de peur, il avance son visage et m'embrasse passionnément.


	3. Le jour et la nuit

Ryo n'en cru pas ses yeux, ou plutôt ses lèvres. C'était réel? Vraiment? Keiichhiro était vraiment en train de l'embrasser?

Il était sur le point de fermer les yeux et répondre quand il sentit le frais sur ses lèvres. Koyama venait de se reculer un peu précipitamment.

-Désolé, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit!

-Que viennent foutre tes excuses là?

-On est séparés je te rappelle…

Il alla pour se relever mais les mains de Ryo l'encerclèrent et le collèrent à lui.

-Tu as dit que ce n'étais peut être qu'une pause!

-Tu as dit que ce n'en était pas une!

-Tu as dit que tu reviendrais peut être!

-Tu as dit ne pas avoir le temps de m'attendre!

-Arrête ça…

-Non toi arrête! Tu vois c'est pour ça que je suis partie! C'est à cause de ton incapacité à reconnaître tes tords et de faire comme si de rien n'était!

Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Ryo et alla vers la porte, oubliant totalement la raison de sa venue, à savoir récupérer ses vêtements. Mais le Kanjani ne l'entendait pas vraiment de cette oreille. Il se leva à son tour et le rattrapa, prenant sa main pour le retourner face à lui.

-Keiichiro! J'ai pas fini!

-Laisse moi! Tu crois pas que tu…

La fin mourut contre les lèvres de Ryo. Juste quelques secondes le temps de calmer un peu Koyama. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de répondre mais finalement il se détacha encore. Seulement encore prisonnier de la main de Ryo, il resta tout près.

-Ca m'avait manqué…

Il se pencha pour recommencer mais

-…Juste ça?

Son ton était froid.

-Ne joues pas avec moi…

-Si t'as juste besoin d'embrasser, ou même t'envoyer en l'air, trouve toi une fille facile! Parmi les fans tu dois bien en avoir une suffisamment cruche pour…

-Ah mais t'es pénible! C'est toi que je veux!

Il le regarda avec de grands yeux puis, comme s'il s'en voulait, il baissa les yeux et bafouilla.

-Keii-chan je sais que je…

-NON! Non tu sais rien du tout! Tu sais pas à quel point t'as pu me faire du mal avec tes réflexions injustifiées, tu sais pas à quel point j'avais envie de te garder que pour moi alors que tu sortais le soir avec tes amis alors qu'on se voyait pas beaucoup, tu sais pas à quel point je me suis décarcasser pour pas faire trop de choses de travers, tu sais pas à quel point j'ai fais des efforts pour pouvoir continuer à te plaire jours après jours

Il appuya fort contre le torse de Ryo pour se détacher, baissant la tête à son tour.

-Tu sais pas à quel point je suis encore amoureux de toi…

Le silence se fit, bientôt accentué de bruits de pleurs.

-Et toi?

Ryo venait de parler.

-Et toi? Est ce que tu sais à quel point je suis désolé d'être si impulsif? Est ce que tu sais à quel point j'avais envie que tu me demandes de rester avec toi le soir? Est ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai aimé tous tes effort pour me faire sourire? Est ce que tu sais à quel point tu me plaisais au plus haut point tous les jours?

-Ryo…

-Et est ce que tu sais à quel point je suis, moi aussi, encore amoureux de toi?

-Ryo…

-Je vais t'aider pour ça… je sais que je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes. Tout le monde sait que toi et moi, c'est tout l'un pour l'autre, c'est un tout, un vide comblé par l'autre… tu le sais aussi… C'est une vérité générale, aussi vrai que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil.

-Ryo!

-Tu dis toi même que tu m'aimes, alors reste avec moi! Je peux pas vivre avec ce sentiment de vide, et toi non plus. Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas ?

-RYO PAR PITIER ARRETE ! TAIS TOI !

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules, tremblant à cause de ses pleurs. Keiichiro savait que Ryo avait raison. Il savait très bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça, il savait qu'il reviendrait tôt ou tard avec lui. Mais voilà, il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner son comportement.

Finalement, il se calma et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte que Ryo n'était plus là.

-Ryo ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler.

-Ryo ?

Mais toujours rien…

-Ryo ! T'es là ? Ryo !

-Je suis là, te fatigue pas à déloger tous les voisins…

Sur le canapé. De là où il était, Keiichiro ne voyait qu'une petite partie du pied gauche de Ryo dépasser. Il s'avança le pas rapide vers lui et, les poings sur les hanches se posta devant lui.

-Tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelle !

-Je croyais qu'il fallait que je me taise…

-Oh arrête un peu de faire l'enfant.

-Va t-en…

Le choc.

-Par… Pardon ?

-J'ai dis, va t-en.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que je t'insupporte, parce que tu n'es pas disposé à entendre ce que j'ai à te dire, parce que de toute évidence tu ne reviendras pas vers moi ce soir , parce que…

-Que je reviendrais pas vers toi ce soir ? Arrête de te la jouer, t'es pas dans ma tête que je sache !

Ryo enleva le bras qu'il avait posé sur ses yeux, pris appui sur ses coudes et se releva.

-Non, je suis pas dans ta tête, seulement je sais que c'est comme ça, c'est tout. Je te connais par cour Keii-chan…

-Ah oui ? Et bah alors dis moi ce que je vais faire là tout de suite si t'es si malin !

-Tu vas me traiter d'abrutit puis tu vas partir , retourner chez tes parents et t'affaler sur ton lit et pleurer toute la nuit. Je te prédis demain aussi ou c'est pas la peine ?

-Abrutit !

-Tiens, tu vois… bon allez, arrête de nous faire du mal inutilement, et va t-en…

-Certainement pas !

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Ryo se retrouva avec un Koyama à califourchon sur son ventre, appuya de toutes ses forces restantes sur ses épaules, le plaquant à l'assise du canapé.

-T'as tout faut. Si tu crois que je vais partir tu te trompes.

-Ah, donc tu restes ?

-Bien sûr que je…

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire… il restait ? Non, il ne devait pas rester, il devait partir., faire comprendre à Ryo qu'il était déterminé. Déterminé à quoi déjà ? A rester ? oui… heu non, pas à rester…

-Je…

-Keii-chan… reste avec moi…

-Non je dois…

-Je t'aime

-Moi aussi

-Alors reste

-Non… tu

-As compris la leçon… crois moi… une semaine sans toi c'est l'Enfer.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Ah Keii-chan… décidemment tes sentiments c'est le jour et la nuit…

Ryo se releva puisque les forces semblaient avoir déserté le corps de Koyama. Il le regarda et accueillit sa tête qui vint se poser sur son épaule.

-Je suis perdu Ryo…

-Non… tu es avec moi.

-C'est pas ce que je…

-Tu es là, Keii-chan.

Il prit une main de Koyama et la plaça sur son cœur.

-Tu y est depuis longtemps, et tu n'en es jamais partit.

-Jamais partit ?

-Jamais, pas à un seul instant depuis des années.

Koyama regarda sa main posée sur la poitrine de Ryo. Il ferma les yeux, puis, après un grand soupir qui inquiéta Ryo, il la glissa dans sa nuque chaude et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Malgrè ça, le Kanjani avait peur, peur de ce que signifiait ce baiser. Il connaissait Koyama et il se dit que ça pouvait très bien être un baiser d'adieu.


	4. Le calvaire prend fin

Tout de suite après que le baiser fut rompu, Keii-chan s'était mit à pleurer. Silencieusement, mouillant lentement l'épaule de Ryo. Lui aussi avait pleuré, mais pas pour la même raison. Lui, il avait peur. Peur de le perdre pour de bon. Il se dit que s'il le quittait vraiment il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il émit un petit rire nerveux qui fit se relever Koyama. Il le regarda avec incompréhension.

-Ryo?

-C'est rien…

Il essuya une larme sur la joue de Koyama.

-J'ai juste réfléchit à ce que je pensais impossible…

-Eh?

-Iie, betsuni…

-Ryo…

-Ne, Keii-chan…

-Non, répond moi d'abord!

Le cœur de Ryo fit un petit bond, Koyama venait de lui faire sa moue boudeuse qu'il adorait. Comment lui résister alors?

Pendant une seconde, il se sentit transporter quelques jours en arrière, quand ils étaient encore ensemble. Il se dit alors qu'il donnerait tout pour y retourner… quitte à prendre des leçons de vie.

-En fait… je me disais que je ne suis rien sans toi, que je suis comme une coquille vide… j'arrive pas à vivre… et que si tu m'abandonnais pour de bon…

-Tu mourrais…

-Oui…

-Tu sais ce que je trouve le plus étrange?

-Que ça me va pas du tout, je suppose.

-Non… c'est que je suis persuadé que tu le ferais vraiment…

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Puis les derniers grillages qui retenaient le cœur de Koyaam cédèrent.

Il avança son visage et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Ryo. Ses bras encerclèrent sa nuque et ses jambes le bas de son dos, l'aidant à se maintenir droit. Quand celui-ci réalisa la situation, il ne put empêcher une larme de couler et agrippa le t-shirt de Koyama de ses mains tremblantes.

Le baiser s'éternisa, mais aucun des deux ne voulait se défaire. Quand leurs bouchent s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer leurs langues, il reprirent un peu d'air, suffisamment pour retrouver les sensations presques oubliées.

Presque, car ni Ryo ni Keiichiro n'aurait pu oublier ça. Le goût des lèvres, la chaleur de cette langue contre la leur, ces mouvements parfois brusques mais toujours sensuels, passionnés.

A bout de souffle, ils récupérèrent chacun leurs lèvres. Ryo, le front contre celui de Koyama, reprit lentement sa respiration.

Puis, comme pour former les paroles une chanson… ils se mirent à parler

-Ne m'abandonne pas…

-J'ai besoin de toi…

-Loin de toi je me sens mourir…

-Bani toute cette souffrance que tu m'infliges et possèdes…

-Soit à moi pour toujours…

-Laisse moi ressentir cette fureur qui brûle en toi…

-Donne toi corps et âme…

-Soit mon miroir…

-Dit moi que tu m'aimes!

-Tu le sais déjà!

-Dis le moi, j'en ai besoin!

-Je t'aime…

-Tout de suite et pour longtemps…

-Si tu penses en être capable.

-Je le suis…

-Tout comme moi…

-Alors que te faut-il de plus?

La chanson se termina… ils avaient tous les deux fermé les yeux depuis le début et ne les avaient pas réouvert.

-Il ne me faut que toi…

« C'est pareil pour moi » pensa Ryo.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le front de Keiichiro, puis sur sa tempe, sa joue, l'arrête de sa mâchoire, frôlèrent ses deux bandes de chair encore rosies et gonflées par le baiser, puis descendirent jusque dans son cou qu'elle retrouvèrent avec plaisir. Koyama bascula sa tête en arrière et Ryo fit passer sa langue le long de cette partie offerte, redessinant la bosse formée par la pomme d'Adam. Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de l'aîné quand les mains du Kanjani se faufilèrent sous son t-shirt, caressant du bout des doigts ses reins. Il senti des frissons le long de sa colonne et ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir encore.

Il lui avait tellement manqué. S'être séparé de Ryo lui avait fait un mal fou. Il était parti avec la conviction que ce serait mieux ainsi, qu'il pourrait vivre avec en poids en moins. Seulement non. Il avait eut si mal. Il mourait petit à petit. A peine une semaine, une touche petite semaine, pourtant il se sentait dépérir lentement, il voyait presque son être partir en lambeaux, la mort le caresser de sa faux…

Mais tout avait prit fin. Il avait retrouvé son souffle d'air, son essence, sa seconde moitier d'âme. Ryo. Rien n'avait occupé son esprit durant ces 7 horribles jours à part ces trois lettres, ce seul prénom, son unique amour.

Tout son être était en éveil. Il ressentait les moindres gestes de Ryo, le moindre souffle sortant d'entre ses lèvres contre son cou, les moindres chuchotements.

Les mains du cadet remontèrent le long de ses flancs et lui enlevèrent son t-shirt.

Keiichiro se rappella le contact de leurs peaux, mais tout ce qu'il sentait à ce moment là, c'était sa peau contre le tissu du t-shirt de Ryo. Alors il le lui enleva aussi.

Alors que Ryo dévorait son cou, faisant se rencontrer leurs bassins de ses mains. Koyama , lui, se cambrait sous le plaisir, ses doigts décoiffant un peu les cheveux ébènes de son cadet.

Ils brûlaient, ils se retrouvaient. Enfin le supplice prenait fin, la torture s'achevait lassant place à un feu réparateur, une douce chaleur qui les enivrait et soignait leurs plaies.

Ryo savait que Keiichiro ne cesserait jamais d'être lui.

Keiichiro savait que Ryo ne cesserait jamais d'être lui.

Mais ils se rendirent à l'évidence qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Peut être y avait -il quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond en eux, se résigner à souffrir de nouveau un jour ou l'autre. Mais jamais ils ne voulaient revivre une telle expérience. Ils préféraient souffrir l'un avec l'autre qu'un l'un sans l'autre.

Quand il sortit de son monde, Koyama était allongé dans ce lit qui fut témoin d'un nombre incalculable de nuits. Il était là, complètement nu, totalement soumis au corps de Ryo qui le surplombait. Cette masse effrayante qu'il avait réussit à rendre rassurante.

La seconde d'après, il retrouvait cette sensation. Celle de sentir Ryo au plus profond de lui. Se donner corps et âme, voilà en quoi consistait leur relation. Un amour spirituel et charnel.

La passion, l'amour, la luxure à l'état pur. Leurs ébats étaient un concentré de tout ça.

Une ultime montrée d'adrénaline, un ultime coup de rein, un cri partagé.

Voilà la fin qui marque le renouveau.

Leurs corps haletant se détendent, se pressent, se retrouvent enfin.

-Plus jamais

-Plus jamais

-Je t'aime

-Je t'aime

Un simple baiser, et Morphée s'avance vers eux pour les couver de ses bras. le lendemain qui les attend sera peut être dur, peut être joyeux, Lumieux ou au contraire sombre. Mais qu'importe, ils n'en sont pas encore là…


End file.
